


The Road Your Heart Wants You to Go

by IrisInStrangeland



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisInStrangeland/pseuds/IrisInStrangeland
Summary: “Buckaroo，就你们两个人，你去了Eddie家里，他给你们俩做了饭，然后你们一起喝酒聊天看电影打发时间——这就是个约会。”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	The Road Your Heart Wants You to Go

**Author's Note:**

> 磕上头激情傻白甜，also because I kinda need this. 我大概是越来越话唠了为什么这都能磨叽3k。标题来自Paolo Nutini的Loving You：“It must’ve been hard/ Just to follow your soul/ To stick to the road/ That your heart wants you to go”。

他和Eddie一起打发时间的时候太多了——工作之外，只要他们两个都不当值，他们差不多都和Christopher一起，有时候是带Christopher出去玩，有时候在Eddie的公寓，有时候在Buck那里。如果时间凑巧，他们两个还会下了班一起去接Christopher。  
所以当比Buck早两个小时结束值班的Eddie问他，“今天下班后到我家来吗？”的时候，Buck没犹豫也没多想地点了头。  
这件看起来很寻常的事情最终稍微有点出乎Buck的意料，因为当Eddie开门让他进来之后，Buck没有看见Christopher。  
“坐。”Eddie朝着餐桌挥了挥手，“晚饭马上就好。”  
Buck走到餐桌边，看见只有两份餐具，问道，“Christopher不在？”  
Eddie摇了摇头，顺手关掉火，“他的同学请他去过夜了。”  
“哦。”Buck挠了挠头。  
Eddie抬头看了他一眼，“有什么问题吗？你周末才见过他。”  
“没有。”Buck顺着Eddie的示意坐下，“呃，就是你问我工作结束以后要不要过来的时候我以为Chris也在。”  
Eddie笑了一下，端着两个盘子走到餐桌边，“我想，偶尔我们两个轻松一下也不错。”  
这场景莫名地让Buck感觉有点奇特，但他抓不住这到底是为什么。他看着眼前的炖牛肉，点头道，“是啊，没错。”

吃完饭Eddie开了两瓶啤酒，他和Buck坐在沙发上打开了Netflix。他给了Buck选择看什么的权力，自己倚在沙发上喝酒。他有段时间没有感觉到这么放松了，一时间甚至有点困。Buck注意到了这点，用肩膀顶了他一下。  
Eddie睁开眼睛，“怎么，选好了吗？”  
Buck有点犹豫地看着他，“你最近……睡得不好？”  
这小心翼翼的态度有那么点奇怪，Eddie抬眼看他，接着便意识到了Buck在小心什么。Eddie笑着叹了口气，摇头，“我说了，那已经过去了。”  
“可是你的心理咨询似乎没什么进展。”  
Eddie坐直了身体，指了指电视机，“选个节目。”  
“Eddie，”Buck的声音里带上了点恳求，他朝Eddie又挪近了一点，原本他们两个坐下的时候就没什么距离，现在更是一侧都贴在一起，“如果你有什么想法，你得跟我谈谈，OK？我现在在这里了，这次不会有什么事情阻止我了，好吗？”  
Eddie盯着电视机，晃了晃手里的啤酒瓶，他努力克制自己，但有些话还是脱口而出，“我知道你现在在。”  
“所以你果然还是在介意。”Buck凑到Eddie眼前，“来吧，说出来。”  
Eddie瞥了他一眼，把他往边上推了一下，“我说了，都过去了。”  
Buck，因为他是Buck，仍旧不准备放过这个话题，“我不是Shannon，你知道的。”Eddie猛地转过头，几乎是尖锐地瞪着他。这对Buck影响有限，因为从来没在这种瞪视下退缩过，“在提起那场破诉讼的时候，我没有想清楚后果。我在犯蠢。我不知道那会让我们没法联系。我也很抱歉我听从了那个愚蠢律师的愚蠢意见，没有试着和你、和Christopher保持联系。但我不是想逃走，恰恰相反，我是想要回到你们身边。当然，现在我知道那些都很蠢，我应该相信Bobby的判断，我应该对你们有信心。所以，你不用担心我有一天会不在。我没有想过要离开你们。”  
Eddie看向Buck的目光温和了很多，他伸手拍了拍Buck的后背：“我知道你不是Shannon。”他笑了一下，“我说过那已经过去了。我只是有点困。”  
Buck眨了眨眼睛，“真的不是因为什么别的原因有点困？”  
Eddie往沙发上靠了一点，朝着Buck侧过身，他们两个人的膝盖贴在一起。Eddie轻轻叹了口气，对上Buck的眼睛，勾起了嘴角，他故意说得很慢：“怎么，你想要亲自检查一下我身上有没有淤青吗？”说完，他仍旧没有移开视线，端起啤酒喝了一口。  
Buck感觉从膝盖开始的热度蔓延到他全身，让他整个人都有点发烫，他不知道自己为什么没办法顺着Eddie的话继续调侃。他只能转过身，开口的时候还有点不顺畅，“我……呃，你想看什么？”  
Eddie耸了耸肩，“你选。”

第二天Buck需要当值，他换好制服，到厨房坐下，就看见Hen也来了。  
“昨天晚上你过得怎么样？”Hen冲着Buck打了个招呼。  
“挺好的。”Buck耸了耸肩，“我去了Eddie家里。”  
“哦。”Hen拿着杯子去倒水，“Christopher怎么样？”  
“嗯……”Buck停了停，“Christopher不在，他去同学家过夜了。”  
Hen愣了一下，杯子里的水溢出来洒了她一手她才想起来关，“等等……昨天晚上，就你和Eddie？”  
Buck不太明白她的反应，“是啊。”  
“你们做了什么？”  
“呃……和平时没什么区别。Eddie做了很好吃的炖牛肉，吃完饭我们看了会儿Netflix，喝了点啤酒，聊了会儿天。”Buck看着Hen仍旧举着的满满一杯水，“你不准备喝水吗？”  
Hen缓缓点头，“喝。”她举起杯子喝了一口，不确定地又问道，“所以……你们在Eddie家约了个会？”  
“什么？”Buck吓了一跳，接着笑摇头，“不是约会，就挺普通的，好朋友一起打发时间。”  
Hen把杯子在手边放下，耐心地对着Buck说道，“Buckaroo，就你们两个人，你去了Eddie家里，他给你们俩做了饭，然后你们一起喝酒聊天看电影打发时间——这就是个约会。”  
Buck想了两秒，摇了摇头，“不，我和Eddie没在约会。”  
“好吧，”Hen叹了口气，带着无限的友爱和厌烦，冲着Buck翻了个白眼，“如果你非要这么认为。”

“我不知道为什么Hen一定要说那是个约会。”Buck对着Maddie总结道，“如果照她的说法，你和Chim早就开始约会了。可你们一开始也只是好朋友。”  
Maddie端着红酒杯，顺着他的话点了点头，她停了一下，想了想，又摇了摇头，“等等，Evan，我和Chimney……”  
“不是最恰当的类比，我知道。”Buck挥了挥手，“我就是想说，两个成年人单独相处不一定就是约会。”  
“我不觉得Hen是这个意思。”Maddie啜了口酒，她耸了耸肩，“所以你和Eddie聊了点什么？”  
“我看Eddie精神不太好，有点担心他又……”Buck举起双臂比划了一个打拳的姿势，“所以告诉他，虽然Shannon选择了离开又回来，最后又离开了，但我不会走的——”  
“等等，等一下，Evan——”Maddie举起手打断了他，“你是说你把自己和Shannon类比了？”  
Buck点头：“虽然原因完全不一样，但在Eddie需要的时候，我也没能在场。有那么点类似吧。实话讲，我觉得那个时候Eddie对我火气那么大和这个也有点关系。”  
Maddie点了点头，眯起眼睛看着Buck，“行吧，那么Eddie对你这个类比是什么反应？”  
“他该有什么反应？”Buck觉得莫名其妙，“他没什么反应。”  
“所以……我屡一下，你把自己和Eddie和Christopher的关系同Shannon类比，而Eddie也没觉得有什么不对？”  
Buck一脸不解地耸了耸肩，“怎么了吗？”  
“我的天哪，Evan，”Maddie瞪着Buck，气势汹汹地端起酒杯猛灌了一口，“那你还问我为什么Hen觉得你们俩在约会？”  
Buck不确定自己跟上了自己姐姐的逻辑，虽然知道开口会被训，但他还是有些犹豫地开口，“……为什——”  
“因为你们就是在约会！”Maddie大声对着他说。说完她放下了酒杯，看着Buck有些懵的表情，生出了一点怜悯。她的弟弟一向需要一点提示——虽然之前，至少在约会这件事上他不需要，不过凡事都有第一次。Maddie叹了口气，伸手去摸Buck的脸，“Evan，你换个角度想想，你最近工作以外的时间，除了自己呆着之外，都花在哪儿了？”  
Buck想了一会儿，对上Maddie的视线，他闷声回答道，“大部分都花在Christopher和Eddie身上。多数时候是和Eddie带Christopher出去玩，还有就是和Eddie一起。不过我们……”  
“我知道你想说你们是好朋友，那你再想想，你和Eddie一起做的事情，和你以前跟人约会做的事情有什么区别吗？”  
Buck歪了歪头，摊开手，“Well，Buck 1.0通常会跳过约会这个环节，直接上床。Buck 2.0只有Abby和Ali这两个参考项。”  
“然后呢？”Maddie鼓励道。  
“我和Abby聊得更多，她会谈她的母亲——Eddie会谈Christopher和他的家人。”Buck边思考边说，“我和Ali……我们有时候会在她家，她会做饭，然后我们一起喝酒聊天看电影打发时间……”Buck瞪大了眼睛，“Maddie！我的天，Maddie！”  
“哦，”Maddie举杯朝他示意，接着自己喝了口酒，低声自语道，“终于。”  
“Maddie！我和Eddie在约会！”  
“是的，没错，你们在约会。有一阵子了。”看着Buck那发现了新大陆一样的表情，Maddie耐心地说道。  
Buck看向Maddie，他突然想到了什么，缓缓地问道，“呃，Maddie，你觉得Eddie知道吗？”  
Maddie对着她的弟弟充满爱意地翻了个白眼。

Buck到换衣间的时候，正看见Eddie换上制服，他一时站在那里，感觉好像回到了第一次见到Eddie的时候。  
换好衣服的Eddie关上衣柜的门转过身，就看见Buck直愣愣地站着。他挑起眉，“早，Buck。”  
“早。”Buck应道，他跨步走进换衣间，“呃，Eddie，我能跟你聊两句吗？”  
“当然，你想聊什么？”  
Buck有些不安地挪开视线去看Eddie身后的墙，“那天晚上，就Christopher不在的那天……你邀请我去你家，那原本应该是个约会吗？”  
Eddie耸了耸肩，“那得看了。”  
Buck的视线转回Eddie身上，“看什么？”  
“你想要那是个约会吗？”  
这个答案着实不在Buck的计划之中，“呃……”  
看出他的紧张，Eddie轻轻笑了，他解释道，“我很喜欢你，Christopher很喜欢你。我很喜欢我们目前的状态，是不是要更进一步，这取决于你。如果你希望我们在约会，我们就在约会。如果你希望我们是好朋友，那我们就是好朋友。”Eddie看向Buck的眼睛，“那么，Evan，”他强调了他的名字，“你希望那是个约会吗？”  
“是的，我希望。”在Eddie说完之前Buck就开了口，他透过眼睫毛去看Eddie，对上视线，两个人都笑了。  
Buck还想说点什么，但Eddie两步走到他面前，他的手攀上Buck后脑，稍一用力，就把他拉进了一个亲吻里。

FIN.


End file.
